InuYasha
by KenshinOro730
Summary: As the gang travels on their quest to defeat Naraku, they discover from an unexpected source that he has an evil plot up his sleeve that could mean the end of them all. Romance ensues, rivalries are tested, and in the end, who will survive...and who won't


**Inu Yasha**

_By Harley Chapman_

_**Chapter One: Kagura's Warning, and Naraku's Plot**_

_Story begins directly after episode 166-167._

The campfire crackled crisply before a group of travelers as they set up camp for the night, worn out and bedraggled by their wary searches.

"Shippo, why don't you find us some more firewood before supper?" Sango suggested kindly, resting her large boomerang against the sturdy trunk of tree.

"Yes, and I shall gather some leaves for the mats. We seem to have a surplus of them this spring." Miroku stated, gathering large amounts of leftover autumn plants. Sango nodded, undoing the bandana around her neck and wrapping it gently about Kirara's furry mane, warming the fire-cat. Kirara purred contentedly as Shippo bounded back from the woods with a small amount of twigs.

"Where'd Inu Yasha and Miroku go?" Kagome looked up from her Algebra book questioningly, having been too absorbed in her studies to notice their absence.

"Inu Yasha went to catch some fish, and Miroku just left to gather padding for our mats." Sango explained, absently stroking Kirara's soft head.

"Oh. Why'd Inu Yasha go fishing? I could always cook." Kagome spoke in a bewildered tone.

"The only thing you know how to cook is that yellow stuff in a box." Inu Yasha grumbled, setting down several large, gray-scaled fish.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Kagome asked defensively, snapping her book shut and glaring at the hanyou. Sango watched on in slight nervousness and total wonder. Miroku took this time to return with a sack full of leaves slung over his shoulder. It took the intelligent monk but a few moments to realize that Kagome and Inuyasha were fighting once again. He shook his head in amusement and sat beside Sango to watch _this_ argument unfold.

"Inu Yasha, you're such a jerk. I like Kagome's food! Especially the faceless octopus!" Shippo defended matter-of-factly.

"Who asked you!" Inu Yasha turned on the kitsune, who received a rather painful blow on the head. Shippo held his throbbing skull as he ran to Kagome for shelter.

"Kagome!" The young youkai wailed as Kagome wrapped her arms around him protectively.

"_Inu_ _Yasha_!" Kagome said in a threatening voice, which made Sango and Miroku back away slightly, but had little affect on the boldest member of their group.

"Keh, whatever." Inu Yasha wasn't stupid enough to drag the fight any further, but was too proud to let anyone see he was actually intimidated by the schoolgirl's 'sit' commands.

Kagome smiled down at Shippo, and asked in a sweet voice, "Would you like a lollipop?" This perked the kitsune considerably, and he jumped up in excitement.

"Yeah!" He eagerly peered over her shoulder as she grabbed her worn yellow backpack and dug through various items. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes, his arms stubbornly crossed across his chest, and head turned. Sango took this opportunity to begin preparing the fish, retrieving her katana to skin and gut the koi. Miroku absently stirred a pot of rice as his left hand strayed ever closer to its target.

(**Rub, rub)**

**(Gasp!)**

**(SLAP!)**

**(Thud)**

Miroku heaved himself off the dirt, rubbing his head in pain. "Ah, my dear Sango, you can not blame this cursed hand for what it does."

"I thought it was your right hand that had the wind tunnel in it." Inu Yasha pointed out, smirking as he knew the monk could not deny that.

Miroku sweat dropped and coughed nervously. "Why, err… did I not mention that _both _my hands have developed wind tunnels? Quite a strange phenomenon, if I do say so myself…" Miroku rambled as Sango narrowed her eyes.

"Save it, monk." She growled, leaning backwards to retrieve her boomerang. "I am not afraid to use this."

"So I've learned…" Miroku scooted away several feet, giving the experienced tajiya her space.

?…Scene Change…?

"Lord Sesshoumaru, where are we headed?" Rin asked as she lay on the two-headed dragon, Ah-Un, and gazed at the stars.

"Do not question your lord!" Jaken reprimanded, hurrying alongside the scaled youkai and holding his staff at his side. "Where exactly _are _we headed, My Lord?" Jaken gulped as he attentively approached the tai youkai that headed the small band. Sesshoumaru stopped gracefully, causing the imp behind him to crash into his claves. As Jaken fell upon the ground, pleading for forgiveness, Sesshoumaru turned his unchanging gaze towards the east. The wind blew in a forlorn way, and the dog demon narrowed his eyes in the direction of a patch of swaying trees as the whirlwind settled around him.

"Kagura. Why do you veil yourself?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly, eyeing a certain tree which had the taint of Naraku and the essence of freedom restricted.

Kagura stepped out from behind the old oak, her fan poised in her fingers elegantly. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I see you are as alert as always." She stated, her gaze evening with the inu youkai's. Sesshoumaru stood in silence, waiting for the incarnation to reveal her true purpose for meeting him.

"What do you want, woman?" Jaken barked out, his Staff of Two Heads now held upright and prepared to attack.

"Nothing that desires such violent measures as you are suggesting," Kagura stated, walking forward so she was only ten feet from the four companions. Rin, who was now alert, smiled.

"Are you okay? Have your wounds healed from last time we saw you, miss?" The young girl inquired. Before the wind witch could reply, Jaken cut in.

"Do not stoop to conversing with Naraku's filth, Rin!" Jaken held his staff a little less tensely, but still eyed the woman with distrust.

"I… am doing fine." Kagura hesitated. It was none of their concern as to how she was, so why answer truthfully? That was not her mission. "But I would like to ask if you have any parchment?" She requested in a highly manner, a slight smirk on her face.

Sesshoumaru studied the woman, slight curiosity creeping into his mind. "Jaken."

"Yes, My Lord?" He replied, instantly running over to his master's side.

"Fetch the spare rice paper." Sesshoumaru said monotonously. Jaken looked shocked that the Great Lord of the West was actually obeying Kagura's whims, but did as he was told.

Kagura quietly accepted the scroll she was given by the toad youkai, who was very reluctant to be in the wind demon's presence. She retrieved one of the sharp feathers that was worn in her hair, and prodded her left forefinger, using her own blood as ink. Then she continued with the message her hated creator directed her to give.

?…Scene Change…?

The night was peaceful, patches of stars protruded through the thick forest branches as crickets hummed lightly. The fire had long gone out, and everyone rested with a full stomach and tired eyes. Kagome was asleep in her sleeping bag, with Shippo curled up beside her. Sango and Miroku were sleeping on makeshift mats, Kirara transformed into her large form and being used as Sango's pillow. Inu Yasha was perched in the tree above Kagome, his hand resting on Tetsaiga's sheath as he slept lightly. A pained howling in the distance woke the inu hanyou from his slumber, and he glared into the darkness. It was coming from the mountains north of them, and sounded like a demon's cry. _Why would a youkai howl like that? Unless it isn't evil… and is being attacked. Which means there's another, larger demon roaming those mountains… and we're not far from Keade's village… _Inuyasha crouched into a sitting position as the youkai howled once more. The breeze lightly drifted down, bringing the scent of a metallic blood Inu Yasha couldn't quite place, plus the stench of Naraku. Miroku must have awoken at the noise as well, for his stature was tense, and his hand was clutching the prayer beads that sealed his kazaana.

"Miroku? You heard it as well, then." Inu Yasha spoke, his eyes never leaving the mountains.

"Inu Yasha? I didn't know you were awake. I sense a great amount of evil." Miroku observed, as Sango sat up, rubbing her eyes in irritation.

"What is that?" She asked quietly, though it succeeded in waking Kagome and Shippo.

"Naraku. Come on," Inu Yasha hopped down from the tree and landed lightly beside Kagome. He then bent over, ushering her onto his back. Sango had jumped up at the word 'Naraku', and was already in her tajiya uniform- boomerang in hand.

Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha, while Shippo, Sango, and Miroku readied themselves on Kirara, who was growling dangerously at the night. Without another word, Inu Yasha sped off into the darkness, with Kirara flying behind him. Everything was deathly serious, no one was cheery or joking. Kagome held onto Inu Yasha's shoulders tightly, and felt a sickly sense in the pit of her stomach as they drew nearer and nearer to the source of that bloodcurdling scream.

?…Scene Change…?

Kagura folded the message as Rin tilted her head in confusion, not knowing why she didn't just _say _whatever she needed to. Kagura placed the scroll on the ground and took a step back. "Until next time, Lord Sesshoumaru." She whisked the feather she had just used as a pen around, and it grew to large proportions. Kagura's scarlet eyes never left Sesshoumaru's gaze as she flew off, her mid laden with worry. The wind, which she loved so much, had just served her in a way she was most grateful for. _I pray it works… Sesshoumaru's intelligence is definitely not lacking, but hopefully Naraku's is…_

?…Scene Change…?

Naraku smirked to himself as Kanna gathered the last drops of crimson liquid into her mirror. All around the pair lie bloodied remains of a large unicorn youkai. The pure, three foot long horn of shining pearl was the last thing Naraku collected. _That youkai was more helpful than I had hoped…not only have I collected enough blood, but this lovely horn as well… I am this much closer to more power than ever imagined. _Just then, he caught the scent of Inu Yasha and his pack traveling swiftly towards them. Naraku calmly placed the horn into a pocket in his baboon skin, and turned. "Let's go, Kanna." He ordered sinisterly. Kanna nodded in her absent fashion, and a bubble of evil aura appeared around the two. _Soon enough, Inu Yasha, I will be able to confront you… don't worry about that. And then you shall see the full brunt of my power… _Was his last thought before disappearing into an endless sky.

**Woo-hoo! Chapter one is finished… I know, it's been a long time since I've written any of my own stories, but I just didn't have any ideas. But I'm back! **

**Inu: Wow, that was the worst writing I've ever seen. You make me sound like some sorta insensitive jerk.**

**Har: Oh, and that's sooo far from the truth…**

**Inu: Grrr**

**Sessh: This Sesshoumaru had more time than you, little brother! HAHAHA!**

**Har: Well, that's cause I'm not gonna have you being all 'poppy' like you are in the episodes. I mean, they'll go the entire ep. without you, then pop you in the last five minutes.**

**Sessh: See, I'm her favorite!**

**Har: Sorry, Sessh. Inu is still my fave, but Whitney absolutely adores you.**

**Whit: Yep!**

**Inu: Who's Whitney?**

**Har: My imaginary friend.**

**Whit: Will you stop calling me that!**

**Har: You are…**

**Whit: GRRR!**

**Inu: What is the point of this convo? No one reads 'em…**

**Har: They might! Plus they're fun to write.**

**Sessh: This Sesshoumaru is feeling groovy, baby.**

**Inu: He's not related to me.**

**Whit: Sesshoumaru's just a little psychedelic!**

**Inu: More like psy_cho_!**

**Har: Okay, that's enough making fun of Sessh for one convo.**

**Sessh: Why must you always make fun of This Sesshoumaru?**

**Har: Cause it's fun! And you make it so easy…**

**Whit: She's got a point.**

**Sessh: Hn.**

**Har: Okay, guys, let's wrap it up?**

**Inu, Sessh, Har and Whit: Bye-bye! REVIEW!**

**Sessh: OR ELSE!**

**Inu: Weirdo.**

**Har: CUT!**

**Whit: This isn't a movie.**

**Har: Just shut up people! It's over! Gosh…**


End file.
